1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to padlock protective devices, and more particularly, to a padlock protector designed to prevent intruders from breaking, cutting or otherwise tampering with the padlock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various types of protective devices have been designed for safeguarding padlocks commonly used in locks, doors and the like against thieves. However, some of these protective devices are difficult and expensive to install, and others leave areas of the padlock exposed, therefore permitting the cutting or breaking of the padlock.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,693 issued to Rolla W. Barr on Oct. 31, 1978. However, it differs from the present invention because the protective device disclosed in said patent leaves areas of the padlock vulnerable, that is, areas that can be easily broken, sawn or cut.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.